Thanks for Finding Me
by EpicChocolate
Summary: He was the only one who was truly looking for her. Perlia Songfic


Thanks for finding me

Summary-He was the only one who was truly looking for her. Perlia

Pairings-Perliaaaaa

Notes-I was orginally supposed to be an angst fic with her being the Hunters and Percy with Annabeth but I lost my muse for that. But I got an awesome story idea from it which I shall tell you at the end of this. This is somewhat AU as in Thalia didn't join the Hunters.. Oh and this is my first songfic...take it easy.

A/N:I just fixed this cause stupid FF screwed it up DX

* * *

><p>WARNING: SPELLCHECK IS JACKED UP SO THERE ARE MISSPELLED WORDS! SORRY!<p>

* * *

><p><em>Is this a dream?<em>

_If it is _

_Please don't wake from this high_

_I'd become comfortably numb_

_Until you opened my eyes_ _To what its like_  
><em><br>When everything's right  
><em>

* * *

><p>Thalia's whole life was a mess. She didn't know if she should trust. Only a few had broken through the walls she had carefully built.<br>_  
>Luke,Annabeth,Grover...Percy<em>

She'd become numb to the world and she liked it that way. It was easy.

She knew what to expect. Nothing unexpected would break her down.

That scared people.

She was virtually indestructible. No one could hurt her.

(Except for those who had broke through her walls)

That was how she planned her life(Being a demigod was a bump in the road)_  
><em>  
>But he tore those plans apart.<br>_  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>I can't believe<em>

_You found me when no one else was looking_

_When no one else was looking_

_You broke through_

_All of my confusion_

_The ups and the downs and you still didn't leave_

_I guess you saw what no one could see_

_You found me_

* * *

><p>That was her life<p>

_Alone_

But he saw her for her

Not for her father

She wasn't Thalia Grace,Daughter of Zeus to him

She was Thalia Grace to him

The only thing that rivaled her toughness

was her confusion  
><em><br>Who was she?  
><em>  
>He broke through that too<br>_  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>So here we are<br>__  
>Thats pretty far<em>

_When you think of where we've been_

_No going back_

_I'm fading out_

_All that has faded me within_

_You're by my side_

_Now everything is fine_

* * *

><p>"Thalia? Everything they said was a lie<p>

"You're not worthless,you're worth more than I can describe

"Don't fade away from us...from me

"I'm always going to be by your side,even if I'm not there  
><em><br>Even if I'm dead...  
><em>  
>"Don't run away from us<p>

"I love you"  
><em><br>_

* * *

><p><em>I can't believe<em>

_You found me when no one else was looking_

_When no one else was looking_

_You broke through_

_All of my confusion_

_The ups and the downs and you still didn't leave_

_I guess you saw what no one could see_

_You found me_

* * *

><p>She had tried to run from the feeling she didn't understand<br>_  
>I love you<br>_  
>Her confusion grew but he never gave up<br>_  
>"Why don't you give up like everyone else?"<em>

"I guess I'm not like everyone else"

He was deterimined

He wouldn't give up

He wasn't like everyone else

* * *

><p><em>And I was hiding<em>

_Till' you came along and showed me where I belonged_

* * *

><p>Next to you...<br>_  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>You found me<br>__  
>When no one else was looking<em>  
><em><br>How did you know?  
><em>

* * *

><p>Even if she denied it with all she had<p>

she still believed in wishing

the thing she wished in everynight  
><em><br>"Let someone find me"  
><em>  
>She thought her wish would never come true<p>

For once he was glad to say  
><em><br>I'm wrong..._

* * *

><p><em>You found me when no one else was looking<em>

_When no one else was looking_

_How did you know where I would be?_  
><em><br>You broke through_

_all of my confusion_

_The ups and the downs and you still didn't leave_

_I guess you saw what no one could see_

You found me

* * *

><p>She was hiding right in front of them<p>

They didn't care to find her

But he tried

And she's glad he did  
><em><br>I'm lost without you...  
><em>  
>Even when she pushed him away<p>

He wouldn't give up_  
><em>  
>When she cried<em><br>_  
>When she laughed<em><br>_  
>He was there<em><br>_  
>She can't thank him enough<em><br>__  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>You found me<em>

_You broke through_

_all of my confusion_

_The ups and the downs_

_And you still didn't leave_

_I guess you saw what no one else could see_

_The good and the bad_

_And the things in between_

_You found me_

* * *

><p>"Hey Percy?"<p>

"Yeah Thals?"

"I love you"_  
><em>  
>"I love you too"<br>_  
>And thanks for finding me<br>_

* * *

><p>That sucked so baaaaad DX I'm so sorry peeps but it really does suck but I'm still publishing it O.o. Now that story idea that I'm having doubts on using is this "What if Artemis asked Annabeth to be her second-in-command? How would that change the tale of Percy Jackson?" Wait...SCORE! I'LL READ GREEK MYTHOLOGY AND FIND SOMETHING RICK RIORDAN DIDN'T TALK ABOUT IN THE SERIES! Oh yeah...anywho tell me if thats a good idea. And review! <em><br>__  
><em>


End file.
